


Historical inaccuracy

by Eshnoazot



Series: Context needed. [1]
Category: Young Dracula
Genre: Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshnoazot/pseuds/Eshnoazot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to the Count, Vlad was too passive and too trusting for the heir of an important Vampire lineage.<br/>That of course, never stopped the Count from delighting in his innocence with some harmless fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historical inaccuracy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopeCoppice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/gifts).



> Because there isn't enough "Family Bonding" in this Fandom.  
> (For HopeCoppice who is pretty much the Captain of the Fandom by now.)

"Dad, can we have a moment?" Vlad shifted in the doorway, looking both utterly resigned and exasperated. The Count looked up from behind his desk and let a smirk grace the edges of his mouth as he watched his son try and fail to don a mask of confidence. The boy was still dressed in his breather-uniform, with a thick book under his arm; no doubt something he had pillaged from the as-of-now disposed tutor of his, citing sentimental reasons unbecoming of the future Grand High Vampire. One of his fingers was slipped between the pages, keeping his place in lieu of a bookmark. This new development was something he had not yet considered; the boy was not known for his attachment to reading after all. His demeanour was unfortunately locked firmly in the 21st century with all its impatience and shallowness.

"Of course Vladdy! You know you can come and speak to me whenever you so desire," As usual, his dramatic tone threw the boy for a second, before hesitantly moving towards the plush chair in front of his father's desk, "You  _are_  my son and heir."

Vlad frowned, and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "Yeah, about that..."

The Count frowned deeply, "Nonsense, Malik is no son and certainly no heir of mine."

"No, the thing is," Vlad paused for a second, before holding up the book, "For History, we're supposed to write an assignment on a Historical event of our choice that's linked with our heritage..."

"And you want me to get you out of it!" The Count deliberated, "Good idea Vladdy! You can spend more time preparing to crush your enemies and dominate your friends in preparation of your coronation! I'm not entirely sure Ms McCauley will be too impressed, but nothing is too difficult for my son!"

"No actually," Vlad took a deep breath, "I chose to write my assignment on Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia and the Ottoman conquest of the Balkans-"

"You're writing about your old man! Excellent choice, Vladimir I'm touched by your sentiments!" The Count paused, "Ah I see! You want to interview me for your schoolwork! Oh the stories I could tell you! The peasants still revere me as a folk hero for my  _protection_ of the Romanian population to this very day."

"No, that's not quite it either," Vlad paused, "You see, I was doing some research-"

"Primary sources _ARE_ better than secondary drivel."

" _I was doing some research_ ," Vlad sent a glare across the desk as he opened his book and held it up to The Count's face, "And I found some information across various sources- Vampire sources- that said you converted to _Roman Catholicism_  from _Orthodoxy_  in 1475 while being  _imprisoned_  by King Matthais of Hungary."

"Oh,  _that_."

"Since the last 17 years of my life, and the last 22 years of Ingrids-"

"You spoke to your  _sister_  about this?" The Count huffed, "I was imprisoned Vladimir! By a  _breather_! I would have confessed to being a Peruvian Swamp Slug in order to be set free. And I could hardly mention that the only religion I believed in was the one that highlights B+ as being the most delicious of all the blood types!"

"And yet, that isn't the part that I'm worried about," Vlad paused, "Here this part _' King Matthias agreed to release Vlad from prison, only if he renounced his beloved Orthodox religion AND married Countess  Ilona Szilagy, the Hungarian King's cousin.'_ "

"Well, it wasn't exactly a _difficult_  decision."

"Dad!" Vlad sighed, "Considering how the last encounter with one of your ex's went, should we be worried about a furious Countess Szilagy is about to waltz through our doors and demand retribution?"

"Of course not!" The Count looked offended, "She was a  _Breather_. And a very fine snack, I may add."

Vlad's face went blank, as he turned the page of the book and scanned the words with a critical eye, "Not according to this! Correct me if I'm wrong;  _'In the years before his final release in 1474 he lived with her in a house in the Hungarian capital."_

 _"It was hardly a house!"_  The deeply offended tone made Vlad raise his eyebrow in disbelief, "It was more like a hovel really. A prison, although the servants cooked an excellent Sângerete."

"' _Around 1465, Ilona bore him two sons; the elder Vlad IV Dracula who spent most of his time in the King's retinue and the younger, whose name is unknown who lived with the Bishop of Nagyvárad in Transylvania_.'" Vlad read with narrowing eyes, "Have you got more children stashed around! Do you keep a couple in every postcode! Do I have to worry about more marginalized siblings trying to dust me?"

"Oh Vladdy, you have nothing to worry about," The Count responded, "The younger-  _what did that Breather name him anyway_? Died in about 1482 with his mother."

"But Vlad IV- which is  _my name_  by the way,  _married into the Hungarian nobility_." Vlad threw the book down on the desk in frustration.

"And is an entirely _unsuccessful_  claimant to the Wallachian throne!" The Count gave a long suffering sigh, "Really Vladimir, you have  _nothing_   _to worry about_ _."_

A thick silence stretched across the room, as the familiar smirk edged its way back onto the face of The Count. Dramatically he cocked his head to the side and hummed, "Well, unless..."

"Unless?" Vlad despaired, dropping his face into his hands, "Oh blood,  _Here we go_..."

"Well, when a Vampire has children with a breather, there is always the chance that after 550 years, the Vampire genes are activated once more, and a claim and a challenge is entirely legal..."

Vlad's mouth gaped open, as he quickly did the math in his head, "A  _chance_? Are you suggesting that next year, when 550 years is up, I could be staked by a  _great-great-great nephew_?"

"Well, it would hardly be a great-great-great  _niece_!" The Count gave a striking laugh.

The teenager gaped and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, as he stood and made towards the door. "I have to go."

“Go?” The elder Vampire frowned in mock-confusion, “Whatever for?”

“To make sure that we’re not going to be dust by next year, of course!”

"But Vladimir, your assignment?" The Count called cheerfully, with a wide grin, "Make Daddy proud."

The future Grand High Vampire was well out of earshot, muttering about genealogical family trees and dysfunctional parents by the time The Count let out an uncontrolled bark of laughter. He eyed the book with unrestrained mirth as he considered flicking through its pages, purely for amusement. Really, if his own heir didn't grasp the concept of  _propaganda_ , and the all-too believable lemming-like nature of breathers who played the game of History like a game of Chinese Whispers he wasn't at fault.

Then again, the boy had to learn about trust and assumptions  _somehow_.


End file.
